amalgamation
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: 20. o51. 'give me some sugar' axel chuckled. [AkuRoku] [Done for kingdom100 LJ challenge] [Spoilers galore] [various ratings inside]
1. o42 heartless

**Title**: Injury  
**Theme**: o42. Heartless  
**Word Count**: 558  
**Rating**: K, for hints to a kiss at the end.  
**Spoilers**: Only if you haven't played through the prologue of KH2.  
**Disclaimer**: Shoppers of Kyoto-Mart, Kyoto no own Kingdom Hearts. :0

* * *

_One Heartless down._

Roxas slashed around at the army of Heartless ganging up on him, swinging around Oblivion and Oathkeeper like an insane amateur.

_Two. Three. Four. Five hearts transported to Kingdom Hearts._

He was so goddamn tired, having freed what? About four hundred Heartless by now?

_Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

Make that four hundred and ten.

The Key of Destiny could feel his life slipping away from him, more and more as the Heartless tackled and slashed at him, as he attacked them with his two Keyblades.

_Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen._

Every four successive attacks, the Shadows and Neo-Shadows would fade away and their heart (or hearts) would float up to that half-completed heart-shaped moon in that night sky of The World That Never Was.

_Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty._

Roxas was quickly knocked down by the gang of six Shadows and Neo-Shadows attacking him from all sides, and he struggled to get up again. The feeling (or rather, non-feeling) of life was fading away from him even more. He got up, and slashed at the Heartless even more.

_Twenty-one. Twenty-two._

They attacked him again, and he fell again.

_Dammit..._ he thought, struggling to hold onto his life. _One more hit and I'm going to fade away, aren't I?_

A Neo-Shadow prepared to slash at him, and Roxas braced the impact, closing his eyes.

**_WOOSH._**

The blond opened his eyes again, not feeling the impact that was supposed to take him out. Instead, he saw a blur of red, silver, then black, as an oh-so-familiar chakram flew by his body and took out the Heartless.

_Axel._

The Flurry of Dancing Flames quickly grabbed Roxas off of the floor, and carried him, taking them both into the Darkness to return to Castle Oblivion.

They ended up in room VIII, Axel seating him onto the tiled white floor.

"What the hell were you thinking, Roxas?" Axel growled at his injured "friend", sifting through his cupboard for bandages to help heal the blond's wounds, "You may be the freaking Keyblade's Chosen One, but did you honestly believe you could handle all those Heartless on your own?"

Roxas looked at the ground, grumbling, "I didn't expect to be ambushed by that many Heartless..."

The redhead grabbed a roll of bandages, kneeling down in front of him, "You have two freaking Keyblades for Kingdom Hearts' sake. Take off your coat."

And Roxas obeyed, unzipping and setting the bloody Organization coat aside as he took it off. Axel began to wrap the roll of white around the blond's chest, cutting it with scissors after he was finished. Roxas winced every so often as the wounds were being stimulated from the pressure.

"Thanks," Roxas merely said, shoving the heavy-with-blood coat back onto his back and arms.

Axel responded, pointing a gloved finger at his head, "You're my only friend in the Organization, commit it to memory, hm?"

Roxas' expression turned into a frown.

"How the hell can we befriend each other when friends are supposed to love – with a heart?"

"Just like this," Axel grinned, holding the younger Nobody's shoulders and pulling his face closer to the other's.


	2. o23 sunset

**Title**: Sunset  
**Theme**: o23. Sunset  
**Word Count**: 331  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: The ending spoils what happens before you enter TWTNW in KH2.  
**Disclaimer**: Nope. I own nada.

* * *

Axel could remember when he first met Roxas. Xemnas had assigned him to find a new Nobody in one of the worlds, because it was just a "hunch". 

Axel took this as an excuse to go to that Twilight Town world and watch the sunset, because Axel liked the sunsets from Twilight Town. Then he would go on and find that Nobody the Superior commanded him to.

Then Roxas just fell into his life, because when Axel was at Sunset Hill, the younger Nobody looked alone.

"Do you know where I am?" Roxas asked him.

Axel replied, "You're in Twilight Town."

The redhead continued looking at the sunset.

"Rox...as," the blond said, barely above a whisper, "that voice, it said my name was Roxas."

Axel blinked, changing his point of focus from the almost-over sunset over to Roxas.

"Put your right hand over your chest; do you feel anything?"

And Roxas did so. He shook his head.

"I see...my name is Axel, commit it to memory."

"Ax...el."

"Once the sunset is over and it turns to night, I want you to come with me."

And the sunset eventually ended, and Roxas followed the strange man to Castle Oblivion.

It was there that the Superior introduced Roxas into the Organization and made it Organization XIII.

There that Roxas would follow Axel around curiously, until Roxas had discovered his weapon and was able to defend himself.

There that Axel would bring Roxas back to Twilight Town for the sunsets every evening.

Then Roxas left, turning his back on the Organization and was branded a traitor.

Axel still watched the sunsets every evening, only to feel a pain where his heart was supposed to be.

Axel even watched the sunset at the virtual Twilight Town's beach when Roxas defeated him in the virtual simulation of DiZ's computer room while badly wounded, and still felt that pain.

He felt the pain even when fading away in front of Sora – and Roxas.


	3. o43 memory

**Title**: Resonate  
**Theme**: o43. Memory  
**Word Count**: 287  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: Spoilers if you haven't gotten to TWTNW.  
**Disclaimer**: I no own ;(

* * *

**Note**: The bit about Roxas not remembering anything else other than the angsty Roxas leaving scene and the Riku fight scene IS canon. And I like the Japanese version of the "He made me feel like I had a heart" line better. XD Also, the thing about Roxas ignoring Axel's "I would" is also canon. I blame KH2 novel. XD

* * *

_You really don't remember? _

Roxas could only repeat the supposed first conversation he had with Axel, as the man lay dying before him – or rather, Sora – was sputtering out the feelings from the depths of his non-existant heart before the Other and invisible Nobody.

_You know, it's me, Axel._

Roxas still couldn't remember anything from his past, just those fake memories that DiZ had given him. But yet, he was there – with a heart, even if it was a shared heart – looking down at the redhead who was fading away into nothingness as all Nobodies (save him and Naminé) were eventually to.

Roxas could hear his Other's thoughts, as Sora wondered silently why he was feeling so downtrodden for the Nobody he had barely known.

Hell, Roxas had to wonder why _he_ was feeling so sad as well.

He couldn't remember anything, except that he was a part of Organization XIII, defeated Riku and stole Oblivion from him, left Axel behind after he told him that he had to find out why he wielded the Keyblade, and ended up ignoring Axel's "I would".

The old Roxas probably would have attempted suicide after seeing the chakram-user die in front of him, but no; the new Roxas barely knew him.

So why was he crying for someone he barely knew?

Were the memories in his non-existant heart still in existence and – even if they were just traces of the old Roxas – resonating in the heart of the new Roxas?

And Roxas let out a small sob, after Axel had faded away into the Darkness.

ロクサスに合いたかだった。 俺　あいが好きだった。 あいつといりと倫にも心あるみたいね。 そんな気になったんだ。  
_…I wanted to see Roxas. I…liked that guy. If I was with him, it seemed like I had a heart, too. I felt like that._


	4. o12 promise

**Title**: Promises  
**Theme**: o12. Promise  
**Word Count**: 134  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: NONE:0  
**Disclaimer**: Squeenix owns. D:

* * *

**Note**: Sorry if it's a bit confusing...plot bunnies are attacking, but they're not biting as hard; a.k.a. I get basic ideas and inspiration, but I still have writer's block. XD

* * *

_I promise._

Two little words, so hard to live up to.

Roxas was one to always live up to his promises and responsibilities, whereas Axel was not. But there was always one promise that Roxas would break and Axel would keep.

Roxas buried his head in Axel's chest, whispering in a muffled voice that only Axel would be able to hear and understand.

_I'll never forget you. I promise._

They were Nobodies – beings without hearts. Yet they made each other feel.

Depression.

Envy.

Happiness.

_Love._

Axel held Roxas' head in his arms, putting his face in the blonde's hair.

_And the one promise I swear I'll keep…I promise I'll always love you._

And they stayed like that for an eternity.

In the end, promises were meant to be broken.

_Don't you remember me?_


	5. o40 music

**Title**: Shall We Dance?  
**Theme**: o40. Music  
**Word Count**: 107   
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: For CoM. XD  
**Disclaimer**: I own it! DD -pants get sued off her- ;-;

* * *

**Note**: It's weird because I've been listening to Roxas' theme on repeat for at least seven hours straight. XD

* * *

A soft melody filled the air, as Demyx sat in the Hall of Empty Melodies, strumming his sitar for his latest "music practice". He was still in mourning over Zexion, but his song was not filled with only grief and sadness, nor was it filled with only happiness and joy. It was a combination of the two. 

Axel merely smiled at Roxas, and stood up from the chair, holding his hand out.

"Shall we dance?"

Roxas briefly turned slightly pink for a while, and then smiled back at those smiling emerald eyes, taking the outstretched hand.

And the two then waltzed to the mournful yet blissful melody.


	6. oo3 secret

**Title**: Can You Keep A Secret?  
**Theme**: oo3. Secret  
**Word Count**: 389  
**Rating**: T for language and suggestiveness...ness. XD  
**Spoilers**: NONE ;0  
**Disclaimer**: Squeenix owns all except this. Because this? They wouldn't want to plaster their name on it. Nope.

* * *

It was the dead of night when the redhead decided to speak up for the first time that late night. Everyone else was sleeping and/or cuddling with their fellow Nobodies, except for Axel and Roxas, who were just slouching around on the couch after the "party" of the first anniversary of since Organization XIII was first formed. Most of them were knocked out from the alcohol consumed that night. 

"Hey Roxy? Can you keep a secret?"

The blonde grumbled, "What kinda question is that? _Of course_ I can keep a secret. What do you take me for? Demyx?"

"Of course not," Axel chuckled.

"Then what the hell's that secret you want me to keep?"

"Roxas, I loo_oo_ove you!"

Roxas twitched, as Axel hugged the younger Nobody, squeezing very tightly.

"Axel, I think you had one too many drinks..."

Roxas hoped to Kingdom Hearts that Axel was indeed drunk and didn't realize what he was doing, but unfortunately (at least, for him, that is) Axel didn't even _smell_ of alcohol.

Axel merely laughed before kissing Roxas.

The blonde turned bright pink, with one of Axel's hands wandering _to that thing he sat with_ and the older Nobody's lips right on top of his mouth, and was especially way too stunned to resist.

Soon, Roxas pulled himself away, including pulling Axel's gloved hand off of his ass, muttering, "What the hell?"

And _apparently_, Axel _was_ drunk, for he fell right asleep with Roxas underneath him.

"Dammit, Axel, get the fuck off of me! You're really really heavy!" Roxas moaned, attempting to push the larger Nobody off of him.

He sighed, his efforts in vain. Then Roxas got one of those ideas-that-are-so-stupid-they-might-actually-work.

"Aaaxey? I lo_oo_ove you, toooo..."

Axel didn't budge. So then Roxas went to Plan B, and cupped Axel's cheeks, closing that very small gap between them...

...to which Axel responded.

_Damn hard-headed asshole._ Roxas thought.

(insert certain events here that leads to Axel and Roxas in Axel's room)

Zexion groaned, clutching his head from the slight hangover he got from having only three beers. It seemed VI had a very low alcohol tolerance. So, Zexion walked/stumbled/semi-crawled over to the bathroom – or at least began to, until he heard very, _very_ strange moaning noises coming from room VIII...


	7. o17 friend

**Title**: Just Friends  
**Theme**: o17. Friend  
**Word Count**: 109  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: Only if you haven't played Roxas' story.  
**Disclaimer**: KH series owned by Squeenix. T-T

* * *

They were the best of friends – or at least, they would be if they had hearts. Yet "friend" was something that, they felt, was part of the soul. And because Nobodies are empty shells of only the body and soul, it was how they felt that not only the heart felt, but the soul as well. 

But Axel felt a pain inside where his heart would be every time one referred to him and Roxas as "best friends," yet he merely smiled and hugged the younger Nobody, who took the hug as a sign of friendliness.

Because in reality, that was all they were going to be.

Just friends.


	8. o79 envy

**Title**: Not Jealous  
**Theme**: o79. Envy  
**Word Count**: 805  
**Rating**: T for language and sexual innuendo. xD  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own. T-T Gimme for Christmas:D

* * *

**Note**: It's AU, and there's ZekuDemi. XD

* * *

Axel wasn't jealous, not even one bit. 

He wasn't especially jealous of the fact that his boyfriend began to start hanging out so much with that new girl.

Nope. Not at all.

In fact, Axel tagged along with Roxas and that girl, Naminé, whenever they had made plans to hang out.

So of course he wasn't jealous!

_Green is the color of envy._

How great for him that his eyes didn't just _glow_ green, but they _were_ green.

So then, came one day, where Axel wanted an outing just for him and Roxas, but alas; Roxas had "other plans."

So he was forced to third-wheel with Zexion and Demyx at the mall that lonely weekend afternoon.

Axel dawdled behind, with Demyx and Zexion at the front – Demyx clinging onto Zexion like no tomorrow.

"_Zeeeee_xy, can we go check out that store? CAN WE?" Demyx grinned happily, pointing at the music store right in front of the trio.

Zexion let out a sigh, and walked slowly as his significant other dragged him – and consequentially, Axel – to the music store.

They didn't leave until at least an hour had passed and at least forty dollars had been wasted for Demyx's CD collection. Axel had to beg and whine because the pyro's stomach had been grumbling _oh so loudly_ so they went to that fast food place nearby.

On the way there, Axel heard a very, very familiar voice in the distance.

"Hey isn't that Axel?"

Almost. Like. _Naminé._

Axel turned around to look for the blonde girl.

"HEY AX – MMPH!"

And indeed, he saw her. With..._Roxas._

Roxas had Naminé in a headlock, covering her mouth with his hand, and quickly running into the nearest store possible.

"Axel? You coming or not?" came Zexion's voice, as the lilac-haired male wondered why Axel had stopped.

Axel responded, "Nah, you guys go ahead...something just caught my eye – you know Roxas and my anniversary is tomorrow, right? I'm gonna go check it out for a while – catch up with you guys later."

"Fine, then..."

And the couple left Axel, as the redhead walked into the store, looking around for Roxas and Naminé, completely oblivious to the contents of the store.

"Hello, sir, may I help you with something?" a short reddish-auburn-headed teen girl asked politely, as she approached Axel from behind.

Axel turned around, and responded, "Yeah. You see, I'm looking for two blond – Kairi?"

The girl snickered, "Axel, the hell you doing in a lingerie store?"

He blinked a few times, then looked up from Kairi's face, scanning his surroundings.

"...Oh. _Shit_."

Kairi burst out laughing at Axel, holding her stomach tightly. She stopped laughing so hard, because her sides began to hurt.

"Hooo...I would've asked you if you were going lingerie shopping for Roxas, but seeing as you don't know where the hell you were, I won't anymore..."

Axel glared at her with a red to rival his hair on his face (imagining Roxas in lingerie was a very good thought indeed), "Shut up...I saw Roxas run in here with Naminé after noticing me with Demyx and Zexion..."

"Oh, you're looking for Roxas?"

Axel gave a nod.

"Ooooh! I want that!" Naminé's voice carried from not too far away.

Roxas' voice responded, "Dammit, Naminé, we're supposed to be back at home already – Axel's already noticed us here!"

Naminé pouted, but after seeing Axel sneaking up behind Roxas, she was about to alert Roxas, but Axel put his index finger to his lips, signaling the girl to be quiet, which she did.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders, whispering loudly into the boy's ear, "Hey Roxy."

The blonde tensed up, stammering, "A-Axel! Wh-what are you do-doing here?"

He smirked, "Roxas, are you cheating on me?"

Roxas quickly turned around to face Axel with a pout, "Of course not! Whatever made you think that? You know you're the only one f –"

The younger male was quickly cut off by Axel's mouth on top of his parted lips. When the kiss began to pick up speed, Roxas quickly pulled back – everyone knew what would start with "just a kiss."

Axel sighed, "Then tell me this – why have you been neglecting me so much this past month? You know this is a very special month!"

"Neglecting you? I haven't been neglecting you! I've been hanging out with Naminé so much because I was discussing our anniversary with her!" Roxas frowned.

Axel smiled, giving Roxas a great big hug.

"Aw, Roxy! You remembered!"

Roxas muttered, "But it's not until tomorrow..."

"Hmm...true, true..."

Roxas smiled anyway, and pecked Axel on the lips, then whispered, "Happy Early Anniversary, Axel."

Axel grinned devillishly, "So Roxy, wanna go over to my place and have special anniversary sex?"

The boy didn't answer, only flushed bright red.


	9. o52 leaving

**Title**: Never Coming Home  
**Theme**: o52. Leaving  
**Word Count**: 117  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: Only if you think too hard. XD  
**Disclaimer**: I own it, fufufu! -thrown in jail for copyright infringement-

* * *

He had left so many times before, and came back just as many times. 

But Axel just couldn't shake the feeling. He tried to keep telling himself that he would come back, just like he always had.

But there was something different this time around.

Axel tried to stop him from running away, just as usual. Because many times, Xemnas would get wind of Roxas' running away, then punish him. Axel didn't want Roxas to be punished again.

Because Roxas was special to him.

But even that was an understatement.

Roxas wasn't just special.

And Axel had to deal with it when a week passed and Roxas still hadn't came back.

He was never coming back home.


	10. o49 morning

**Title**: The Morning Sun  
**Theme**: o49. Morning  
**Word Count**: 170  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: If you haven't gotten through Roxas' prologue yet.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. TT I WANT IT FOR CHRISTMAS, SQUARE-ENIX-SAMA!

* * *

In The World That Never Was, morning never rose. It was an eternal nighttime, as it was so close to the Darkness.

But the inhabitants of The World That Never Was never minded the eternal night – it was a constant reminder that they were denizens of the Darkness.

But everything changed when the final member of the Organization was found. The Organization decided that their plans could finally be put to fruition with the discovery of the Keyblade Master's Nobody. The World That Never Was still was shrouded by their eternal nighttime, but finally feeling like they had a heart – that was better than morning for the Organization.

But XIII, Roxas, simply befriended VIII, Axel.

They grew closer and closer, until they deemed themselves as best friends.

It was only around Roxas that Axel had decided that he stopped feeling like his heart was missing.

For the rest of the Organization, it was still nighttime. But for Axel, the sun had finally risen.

Roxas was the morning sun to him.


	11. o85 creation

**Title**: His Creation  
**Theme**: o85. Creation  
**Word Count**: 155  
**Rating**: K-ish  
**Spoilers**: If you haven't gotten through Roxas' prologue yet. Also loosely based around KH2 manga chapter 5.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a work of pure fiction, mmkay? I NO OWN CHARACTERS!

* * *

_It's Hayner and his best friend Roxas!_

Axel couldn't help but flinch upon hearing that statement running from the mouths of the people in the Twilight Town simulation.

Roxas was _his_ best friend, and he wasn't about to let some _simulation_ take that away from them.

Axel didn't want to believe – he _couldn't_ believe – that Roxas had truly lost all of his memories.

So he barged in on Roxas' dream world and tried to make him remember.

_Who are you?_

_...so you really don't remember..._

Axel had even _pinned_ Roxas to the ground, begging him to come home with him.

_This town is his creation, after all..._

Even when being deleted from the simulation, Axel tried to get through to Roxas.

_Roxas! Remember who your real best friend is...!_

And it never broke the shell.

Because Roxas wasn't Roxas anymore. Roxas was now just a creation of DiZ's.

Roxas was now just a fleeting memory.


	12. o15 sexuality

**Title**: Just a Question  
**Theme**: o15. Sexuality  
**Word Count**: 444  
**Rating**: PG-13 for Larxene and Axel's potty mouths. XD  
**Spoilers**: If you don't know Roxas' true past, then yes. xD

* * *

It was just another one of those days, where Organization members would walk in and out of the kitchen and dining rooms to eat, nothing around to keep them there.

Axel was busy running around pissing off some of his fellow Nobodies, while Roxas slouched on the couch in the living room boredly, sipping a can of soda.

Demyx walked out of the kitchen into the living room with a juice box in his hand and said juice box's straw in his mouth, when he noticed Roxas on the couch and remembered something he wanted to ask Roxas. He smiled and walked over to him, pulling the straw out of his mouth.

"Hey Roxas, are you and Axel gay?"

Roxas spit out some of the aforementioned soda which was in his mouth, choking slightly.

"W-what?" he managed to stammer through coughs.

"Just asking…I mean, you guys are always around each other…and you seem so close…"

Roxas glared, "Didn't it occur to you that we may be just _friends_?"

Demyx nervously laughed a little, "It was just a question…"

And with that, the Melodious Nocturne left the room, continuously sucking on the straw that was inserted to his juice box.

* * *

"ROXAS SAVE MEEEE!" came a scream, as Axel came running down the hallway, trying to escape the wrath of scorned woman – or rather, pissed-off Larxene.

"AXEL, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GIMME BACK MY PANTIES!"

Axel sputtered out, "I DON'T HAVE YOUR FUCKING PANTIES!"

The redhead quickly ran behind the short blonde, crouching behind him.

Larxene entered the living room, and stared coldly at both Roxas and Axel.

Roxas quickly blurted, "You know what? I thought I heard Marluxia saying something about 'a successful panty raid'…"

Larxene growled, "DAMMIT I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING GAY-ASS!"

And with that, the female blonde stormed back through the hallway, searching for poor No. X.

Axel gave Roxas a really big hug, showering him with says of thanks.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ROXAS, I LOVE YOU, MAN!"

Roxas grumbled, "We don't have hearts, so technically we cannot 'love', you idiot."

Axel ignored him, still showering Roxas with his gratitude.

Then Xigbar popped up from nowhere, hanging off the ceiling.

"Hey, Axel, you know what Demyx asked Roxas earlier?"

Axel was so startled that he stumbled over and went crashing onto Roxas, who went crashing into the couch.

It was an accidental kiss, you see…

And the way that Axel and Roxas were laid on the couch looked like they were making out.

And to their horror, Demyx walked in.

"Hey Roxas, Axel, I just came to apo – OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS! I WAS RIGHT! YOU GUYS _ARE_ GAY!"


	13. oo1 heart

**Title**: One Wish  
**Theme**: oo1. Heart  
**Word Count**: 114  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: If you haven't gotten to TWTNW.

**Disclaimer**: ...I no own. WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!

* * *

**Note**: I was slightly insane while writing this, tossing yet another abstract idea (again about o55. Numbers; DAMMIT PLOT BUNNIES, BITE HARDER) into the garbage after figuring out I could go absolutely nowhere with it. –ahem- This is an experimental piece, purely dialogue. Normal type is Roxas, _italics are Axel_, and **_bold-italic is Sora_**.

* * *

If you had but one wish, what would it be? 

_...I have no idea._

But we are Nobodies. Should we not be wishing for a heart?

_I already feel like I have one._

But we can't _feel_, Axel.

_We can feel, can't we? Isn't that how we all knew we were missing a very important _something

...but the Elders...they told us that we can't...

_Screw what the Elders say. We _can_ feel, dammit!_

How can you be so sure?

…_because…oh, just forget that we ever talked about this. All right, Roxas?_

…fine with me…

* * *

_**Why did you do that?**_

…_I wanted to see Roxas. …he made me feel like I had a heart._


	14. o38 ice cream

**Title**: Secret Weapon  
**Theme**: o38. Ice Cream  
**Word Count**: 555 (triple 5! XD)  
**Rating**: T for Axel's very perverted thoughts. XD  
**Spoilers**: Dude. Roxas' prologue. xD  
**Disclaimer**: ...trust me, if I owned KH, Axel and Roxas would be screwing like rabbits.

* * *

**Note**: Based on a chibi of Orgy13!Roxas I drew…and the idea I got after I finished it. XD (www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (fowardslash) deviation (forwardslash) 41030588) 

And in the Japanese version, Axel (who is a very disrespectful person, by the way) uses formal language with Roxas (and in one instance in the novel, with Xemnas). XD

* * *

Roxas liked ice cream. 

No, liked was an understatement.

Roxas _loved_ ice cream.

Which is why when he ran to the freezer (that Never Was) to find the last of his beloved sea-salt ice cream gone, Roxas was appalled.

The Organization member who had taken it would pay dearly. Oh yes, _very_ dearly.

Roxas ran around all through the Castle that Never Was, searching for the ice cream. And as if by a stroke of luck for the Organization's so-called "unlucky member" (he _was_ XIII, after all), the first place he had walked into was where the ice cream was.

And the lucky person who would suffer for taking the last sea-salt-flavored popsicle was none other than The Flurry of Dancing Flames himself, Axel.

Roxas walked up to the lazy lard who was sprawled on the couch in the library reading, and tapped his shoulder with a gloved index finger.

"What do you want?" Axel growled rudely, then looked up from his book only to see Roxas staring at him. "Roxas! Uh…sorry about being rude!"

"Can it," Roxas merely replied. "You took the last sea-salt ice cream. You _know_ that the last one's always supposed to be mine."

"…sorry, but I've already licked it."

"I don't care, dammit!"

And as if to slowly torture his best friend, Axel licked the light-blue popsicle in his hand, little by little.

Roxas twitched with every lick. Then he had a very brilliant idea: secret weapon time.

Oh yes, no one, and I mean _no one_ (Nobody or not), could resist his secret weapon…

_The puppydog face._

Roxas began to sniffle, and put on a pout, his hands balled into light fists in front of his chin. His eyes seemed very close to tears.

"Pretty please?" Roxas sniffled.

Axel flinched a little. Roxas always pulled this on him, and no way in hell was he going to fall for it one more time.

But Roxas looked _so cute_…

_No! Bad Axel! Do not fall for it!_ Axel thought to himself.

Roxas' lower lip went closer to the bottom of his nose. Axel found it hard to resist giving into the teenaged Nobody's act.

And after thirty seconds, Axel caved in and shoved the ice cream at Roxas, who suddenly looked delighted. And the Key of Destiny had indeed taken it.

Axel stared as the blonde slowly devoured it. He could see everything the boy was doing to the poor ice pop. Every time he sucked on it, every lick he gave it, and how every so often a drop of bluish liquid would drip onto Roxas' black glove and he licked the bottom of the popsicle before transferring it to his left hand and licking it off his gloved finger.

The redhead couldn't help but think, _Kingdom Hearts that boy would give one hell of a blowjob._

Pause.

_Wait, what the_ hell _am I thinking?_

He could feel a drop of blood excreting itself from his left nostril, which he wiped away with his hand, and blood directing itself to a _very important_ reproductive organ.

And at last the torture was finished, as Roxas licked away the last of the sea-salt ice cream.

Axel groaned with a faint blush, "Roxas, I told you to eat it, not _sexually harass_ the damn thing."

Roxas merely gave him a devilish grin.


	15. o68 truth

**Title**: The Truth  
**Theme**: o68. Truth  
**Word Count**: 640  
**Rating**: K  
**Spoilers**: Spoilers ahoy. For CoM and KH2. xD  
**Disclaimer**: …I want it for Christmas, Nomura-senseiii. –pout-

* * *

**Note**: Bah, I was on an angst binge (you'd be surprised at how many angsty RikuNami and ReplikuNami fics there are XD) and I suddenly had the idea to do this. XD (Note to self: Never get any more ideas before Chinese school…it won't leave you alone when you're trying to listen to the teacher! X.x;)

* * *

Everyone knew it was strange when Axel was the only one to return from Castle Oblivion alive. But it was just a suspicion. No one but he actually knew what had gone on in that castle. Naminé wouldn't have survived in a battle anyway. But half of the Organization wiped out in a matter of a few days…their foe was one to be feared.

But just when Demyx and Axel thought they were all alone and chattering away about what had gone on in there, Roxas stumbled upon them, but hid himself because he knew Axel was keeping secrets from him.

"…how'd they all die?"

"…the Keyblade Master. He gave us a little _visit_."

"The Keyblade Master? …you don't mean…Roxas' Somebody, do you?"

Roxas' eyes widened.

"That's the one."

The Keyblade-wielding Nobody let out a short but sharp gasp.

_My…Somebody…?_

"That other Keyblade Master came by too. Marluxia and Larxene had a plan to betray our Organization by using the Keyblade Master – and I mean Roxas' Somebody – and you know how The Superior told me to eliminate any traitors. I only killed Vexen because I had to get Marluxia and Larxene to trust me."

"Yeah…but Roxas' _Somebody_! …how do you think he'll feel if he found out you were keeping this from him?"

"He _won't_. I'll make sure of it."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, you know."

"Just…don't tell him what I told you, Demyx."

"Fine…"

That was all that was left of the conversation to be eavesdropped upon, as Axel had left the room after clearing everything up with the water-controlling Nobody.

_How could he do that? He kept it a secret…it was my_ Somebody…

Axel saw Roxas standing in the hallway all silent, his eyes far-away in thought.

"Oh hello Roxas!" Axel greeted nervously.

Roxas hissed, "Shut up and tell me the truth."

"Truth?"

"I _know_ you met him."

"W-who?"

"Sora."

Axel was a bit taken aback by Roxas. How could he have known?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Axel stammered.

"I told you to tell me the _truth_!"

Axel fibbed, "Can't. Superior's orders."

"Then why the hell were you telling Demyx about it right now? You know all I've ever wanted to do was to see him, just once…he's my _Somebody_! I don't want anyone else telling me how much he looks like me, I _want to see it for myself_!"

Roxas almost driven himself to tears with what he said next.

"I just want to meet him…because for once…I want to feel like I have a heart…"

Axel sighed, "…you want the truth? You'll get the truth. I kept it a secret because I wanted to protect _you_."

Roxas looked surprised.

"_Me_…?"

"As Nobodies, we're just mistakes made by strong hearts who were weak enough to fall to the Darkness. But I wanted to protect you, because Marluxia wanted to use Sora as the downfall of the Organization. And I didn't want you to be like the rest of us. I know you can merge back with him…and you'll finally have a heart. But at the last minute…I didn't want to tell you…because I didn't…want to _lose_ you…"

The blonde was speechless.

"…oh…" was all he could say.

Axel turned away, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Which is why…I didn't tell you. But you found out anyway."

A silence filled the air, and Axel sighed.

"I guess…that's all I have to say for now. Goodbye for now, Roxas."

And Axel began to walk away, but stopped in his tracks once Roxas spoke up.

"…thank you."

Axel turned his neck to look lopsidedly at the younger Nobody, giving him a sad smile.

"No problem."

And that was the last thing that they ever said to each other that night.

It wasn't that surprising to Axel when the next night, Roxas left.


	16. o20 fantasy

**Title**: Fairy Tales  
**Theme**: o20. Fantasy  
**Word Count**: 1,085 (O.O I _swear_ I didn't mean it to be _that_ long.)  
**Rating**: T; heheh boys making out…-shot-  
**Spoilers**: …I wouldn't think there were any…wait. If you don't know the identity of no. XIII, then yeah.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own. –pout-

* * *

**Note**: -whine- I attempted to write fluff and ended up with an angsty ending. –glare- I tells ya, AkuRoku isn't meant to be fluffy! D:

* * *

Axel didn't like to read stories with happy endings. It made his nonexistence seem all the more tragic.

Yet he was sitting there in the Organization library, reading a book of _fairy tales_ of all the books he could've chosen.

But even if said happy endings depressed VIII, something about it allured him and caused him to pick it up and begin reading.

Roxas had walked into the library, hoping to entertain himself with a book, but saw the redhead lounging on the couch with his neck and head on top of the armrest, a rather large book in his hands.

"_Fairy Tales_," Roxas read the gold lettering of the book's title aloud, then raised an eyebrow. "Since when do _you_ read children's literature?"

Axel ignored Roxas' comment, still reading the current story he was on. He didn't care if all of them were about a beautiful princess being locked up by an evil being and a prince rescuing said princess. They were still entertaining.

Roxas walked over to the couch and almost-smiled, "Read me one."

Axel sighed, then took the book into one hand, held it, and motioned Roxas to lay down with him. The blonde snuggled up to the fire-controlling Nobody, and Axel again held the book open with two hands.

The book opened up to the story Rapunzel, a story that both Nobodies had heard already, but Axel read it for him anyway.

"Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman, who got married. They wanted a child very badly, and sought help from the witch who had lived next door to their shabby hut. And indeed, after they had talked to the witch, the found that the next day, they were to bear a daughter.

"While the woman was carrying the child, the small village had been hit with a great famine, and the only garden bearing food was the witch's. The man, worried about his wife, begged the witch to give them some food so that the woman and the baby would live, but the witch refused."

Axel paused longer than usual as Roxas began to nuzzle his face into the redhead's neck, but the Key of Destiny whispered, "Keep going…don't mind me."

Axel could only obey.

"Hungry and desperate, that night, the man had stolen some vegetables from the witch's garden to feed his wife.

"Unfortunately, the next morning, the witch had gone out to tend to her crops, only to find some of it missing. She peered through her neighbors' window to find them ravenously wolfing down on food, and immediately knew where they had gotten it.

Angered, the witch stormed down to the man and the woman and commanded them, 'For stealing from a witch as strong as I,  
Once your child is born she shall be mine!'

"In time, their baby daughter was born. And indeed the witch had kept her word. She had raised the girl as her own, giving her the name Rapunzel.

"But the witch knew this girl would grow to be a very beautiful woman, so once Rapunzel had grown of age, the witch had locked her in a giant tower with no entrance or exit; just a room for the girl and window behind a balcony.

"Alone for many years with just enough food to keep her healthy, Rapunzel's golden hair had grown very long, and the only thing to keep her company were songbirds who taught Rapunzel to sing.

"In time, the prince had come to the village in pursuit of a suitor. At night, Rapunzel had begun to sing, and the prince had heard her. Lured by her beautiful song, the prince had arrived to the tower to see a beautiful girl standing in the balcony.

"The prince called up to her, 'Fair maiden, what is thy name? For thy song is just as beautiful as thee!'

"Rapunzel immediately stopped singing, shocked as the prince had heard her.

"She replied, 'My name is Rapunzel, your young Majesty!'

"'How might I see thee closer? I wish to stand just in front of thee!' the prince asked, enthralled by Rapunzel's beauty.

"'I am afraid I have no ladder for thee, but my hair may as well be just as fine,' Rapunzel called back.

"'Then Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy fair hair!'

"And Rapunzel did so.

"The prince and Rapunzel immediately fell in love upon seeing each other's faces clearly for the first time.

"For a fortnight, the prince and Rapunzel met in the tower as the witch slept in her hut, but the witch soon got wind of the secret meetings they had at night.

"'I raised thou as my own and thou repay me by letting a man defile this place by pulling him into this tower I had built for thy safety? For punishment, I shall cut this hair of thee, the very hair thou used to pull a man into this very tower!' the witch yelled at Rapunzel.

"And the girl cried so, until the prince had arrived.

"'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy fair hair!' came the prince's familiar cry.

"Rapunzel replied sadly, 'Oh how I wish I could for thee, but the wicked witch, she has cut my hair.'

"'Then let us run away together! I shall kill the wicked witch for thee, then surely we can marry and live in peace?'

"The girl nodded sadly, 'Do as you must.'

"And that night, the prince slew the witch in her sleep, and returned to Rapunzel.

"'Shout for joy, for the wicked witch is dead! I wish to marry thee, Rapunzel!'

"'But how shall I escape from this tower she has imprisoned me in?'

"'Jump, Rapunzel, and I shall catch thee!'

"And trusting the prince on his word, Rapunzel jumped, and indeed, the prince caught her.

"Returning to the prince's castle to receive the king's and queen's blessings, Rapunzel and the prince married.

"And th–"

Before Axel could read "And they lived happily ever after," he found himself ambushed by a flurry of kisses from Roxas, immediately cut off.

Somewhere between the beginning of the kisses and when they had decided to do the tango with their tongues and stick them down each other's throats, Axel finally figured it out.

Axel was the princess in need of rescuing in this story, and Roxas was the prince who was to save him from all his feelings of emptiness that a Nobody was doomed to be plagued by.

But this fairy tale had no happy ending.


	17. o58 boredom

**Title**: The Bet  
**Theme**: o58. Boredom  
**Word Count**: 467  
**Rating**: T. Oh hell yes. XD  
**Spoilers**: It may be crack, but there are spoilers about the members of the Organization.  
**Disclaimer**: I wish. –frown-

* * *

**Note**: I COMMAND YOU TO WATCH THE VIDEO THAT GAVE ME INSPIRATION FOR THIS! XD

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(fowardslash)watch?v(equalsign)1ZPRbk0BWBk

* * *

Axel was bored. So he decided to do what all good Axels do! Run around looking for their best friend, Roxas, so they could play with him!

Indeed Axel had found Roxas, and gave him a great big grin.

"Roxxyyyy, let's play a game! I'm bored out of my mind here!"

Roxas glared daggers and him and growled coolly, "Call me 'Roxy' one more time and I will personally maim you in your sleep."

Axel blinked and nodded like an obedient dog.

Roxas then smiled happily, "So, what do you want to play?"

Axel looked around, trying to get inspiration, then eventually dug in his pockets. Pulling out a shiny 1-munny coin, Axel put it in front of Roxas' nose.

"Let's play a game flipping this! You'll predict it, and I automatically get the opposite!" And being the kinky bastard that he was, Axel added, "Whoever loses has to remove an article of clothing."

…damn, Axel needed to stop playing strip poker with Luxord and the others.

Roxas blinked a few times, then grinned, "You're on."

And thus they teleported up to Axel's room and sat down on the floor with Axel flipping the coin.

"Heads or tails?" Axel questioned before flipping the coin.

"Tails."

Flip.

Heads.

Roxas grumbled, then took off a glove.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

Flip.

Tails.

And went flying, did the other glove.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

Flip.

Tails again.

Roxas took off a boot and growled, "You're rigging it, aren't you?"

Axel raised up both hands of his and said, "I swear I'm not!"

"Fine, then let me flip the coin."

Axel gave it to Roxas, who said, "Tails!" before flipping the coin.

It ended up heads.

"Told ya," Axel smirked, as Roxas removed his right boot.

Roxas merely glared at him and grumbled, "Heads," and the coin went flying in the air and landed on the floor tails-side up. Roxas frowned as he removed his Organization cloak, now sitting shirtless with only pants and boxers left on.

Roxas growled again, "You call it this time."

Axel grinned, "Tails."

Roxas flipped the coin and indeed, the coin landed tails-side up again.

"Ugh!" Roxas moaned.

Axel said not-so-innocently, "Roxas, take off your pants."

Roxas continued glaring at Axel as he stood up and removed the standard black pants of the Organization uniform, revealing checkered boxers.

Roxas sat back down and contemplated whether or not to risk said only-article-of-clothing-left-on-his-body. He decided to use his common sense and put his clothes back on.

"I'm not risking my boxers," Roxas merely said, and stood up again, heading to put his pants on.

But just as the blonde boy leaned over to pick up his pants, he yelled out, "Tails!"

And Axel flipped the coin for him.

Heads.

Axel grinned. Boredom always led to the best things happening.


	18. o84 lies

**Title**: Liar, Liar  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts II  
**Claim**: Axel/Roxas  
**Theme**: o84. Lies  
**Word Count**: 173  
**Rating**: PG-13-ish, 'cause of cussing.  
**Spoilers**: Hell yes.  
**Disclaimer**: …no. I don't own, sadly. Not even the last line. THAT WAS BASED ON A LINE FROM THE NOVEL. –whine-

* * *

If there was a good title for Axel other than "The Flurry of Dancing Flames," it'd be "lying, manipulative asshole of a bastard." It was just who Axel was, and nothing or nobody could change that. He used everyone any chance he got, just for his own sick and twisted entertainment.

But when number XIII was introduced into the Organization, everyone thought it was strange when the redhead had treated him the opposite way he treated everyone else. He was polite to the stoic Nobody, a change of pace from his usual disrespectful self.

But one thing still stayed the same: Axel was the same lying, manipulative asshole of a bastard – just more courteous.

_I would never keep anything from you._

Then the events at Castle Oblivion happened, and Axel's half-non-hearted statement had turned into another of his many lies.

Then he soon faced the consequences.

Axel became plagued by constant what ifs after Roxas had left. Just because he had chosen to keep certain important details concerning Roxas' heart from him.

_Roxas…what would have happened if I told you?_


	19. o63 pictures

**Title**: Fake  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts II  
**Claim**: Axel/Roxas  
**Theme**: o63. Pictures  
**Word Count**: 150  
**Rating**: G, I guess.  
**Spoilers**: It's _AkuRoku_, for crying out loud. _You_ decide. xD –needs to stop writing Axel-angst-  
**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned it. xD

* * *

**Note**: Based on the KH2 manga (because nothing was really explained about who the Dusks took the photos to in the game). Much thanks to **Aya Kurayami** for giving me this idea.

* * *

Axel would openly receive the pictures that the Dusks gathered for him in this virtual reality that Roxas had so sadly believed was real.

Every photo he saw, he noticed something abnormal.

Roxas was _smiling_.

Axel could feel a twinge of pain where his heart was supposed to be.

Roxas, who never smiled a day in his nonexistence – not even when he was with Axel, his so-called _best friend_ - was _smiling_. In this _fake world_.

He tried to tell himself that this smiling Roxas wasn't_his_ Roxas, but it wouldn't let go of him. That warm smile held a vice grip on the Nobody, refusing to release him from its grasp.

"Guys, guys _guys_." Axel merely grinned and began to burn the photo in his hand. "Stop bringing me pictures…show me the real one, hmm?"

But Axel knew that this Roxas would never be the real Roxas that he knew.


	20. o51 chocolate

**Title**: Sugar  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts II  
**Claim**: Axel/Roxas  
**Theme**: o51. Chocolate  
**Word Count**: 284  
**Rating**: PG for boykizzez lawl.  
**Spoilers**: Crack, but spoilerful. –sniff-  
**Disclaimer**: …yeah, what part of the numerous "I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE EXPRESSION OF THE STORY" shouts do you not get?

* * *

**Note**: W00t, three celebrations in one! First off, HALLOWEEN! –grin- Second is the fact that I am now 1/5 through this challenge! Third is (or as LJ sporkers know it, 'The Pit') stats. This drabble collection now has over 4100 hits! Way more than I've ever gotten before! XD

* * *

"…again, explain to me _why_ we did this silly little Halloween Town tradition today?" Roxas said dryly, nibbling on his chocolate bar soon after.

Xemnas had decided to let everyone have a free day (or night – no one could ever tell when a day had passed in The World That Never Was, after all) for the time being, because he needed to work out some kinks in his latest plans.

Therefore, Axel decided to drag Roxas off to Halloween Town for the day because it was the only day of the year (again, they still couldn't tell when time passed by in The World That Never Was – and Halloween Town had the same problem) when they had that special time where people would run around in their costumes (or rather, normal clothing – it was _Halloween Town_) up to all the houses and beg for candy with a "trick or treat" (which usually ended up being something silly, which just happened to have "trick or treat" in it – usually "trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat" and I'm sure you know the rest of the rhyme).

"It's fun. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned.

Roxas rolled his eyes and plopped down in the Library That Never Was' couch next to Axel.

Axel chuckled, "Now gimme some sugar!"

Roxas grumbled a little, then climbed on top of the older Nobody, and gave him a short but brisk kiss.

Axel stared in silence for a while, before breaking it with his very own voice.

"I meant I wanted some chocolate, but _that_ type of sugar works too," Axel smirked, grabbing onto the smaller Nobody sitting on him, and giving him some more kisses.


End file.
